


Penelope

by Ilthit



Category: Phryne Fisher - Kerry Greenwood
Genre: F/F, Wordcount: 100, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2020-09-02 01:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/pseuds/Ilthit
Summary: Dot waits for Phryne.





	Penelope

Dot closed the door before the gentleman with the harried look could protest. When Miss Fisher was not at home, she was not at home, and there was nothing Dot could do about it, and she wouldn't litter the drawing room with prospective customers, either. Mr Butler was on the phone, telling someone else much the same.

Dot went back to her little room in the attic and tried to read, but her eyes kept being drawn towards the clock. 37 hours, 12 minutes.

Please Miss, she thought. Come back safe.

I no longer know how to live without you.


End file.
